Episode 6060 (10th January 2020)
Plot Billy’s seriously concerned about what he witnessed with Honey - her trying to make herself vomit. Despite her trying to assure him that it was an upset stomach, he begins to do some digging. He questions Mitch on her behaviour at the restaurant and starts researching eating disorders. His fears are confirmed when everything matches up to the disorder, and Lola tells him she too has noticed Honey’s bizarre mood towards food. Keegan and Vinny set out on their brand new moped on a business venture. However, things take a turn for the worse when they are pulled over by the police. They are told that they match the description of a stolen phone and are searched. Keegan plays it cool and sticks to the rules, while Vinny is adamant that it's an ethnic offence and is prepared to take action against it. Louise loses it in the market and demands answers from Martin about Keanu. He manages to take the situation away from the open area as well as remain stum about the events. He later warns Ben to keep Louise in control before she blows the whole lot. Meanwhile, Lisa’s concern on her daughters state of mind is increasing, and she’s certain that she needs to see a psychologist despite Phil's disapproval. A chuffed Lola is appointed as the new manager of Fox & Hair while Denise enrols on a course to train as a stylist. Ben's back to his old tricks and sleeping with different men. Kathy voices her concerns, and it's apparent that is behaviour is some kind of blockage from Callum. Whitney's anxiety-free life takes another turn for the worse when Leo shows no signs of leaving the area or the market. She seeks professional advice from Jack, and receives the unwanted news that nothing can be done with such little evidence. Whilst going through the accounts, Mick discovers a receipt for a hotel room from New Year's Eve - the night of Linda's outburst. Despite secretly thinking the worse, he tries to patch up a positive scenario for his own state. Cast Regular cast *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Keegan Butcher-Baker - Zack Morris *Vinny Panesar - Shiv Jalota *Tiffany Butcher-Baker - Maisie Smith *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Lisa Fowler - Lucy Benjamin *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Leo King - Tom Wells *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Janet Mitchell - Grace *Will Mitchell - Freddie Phillips *Lexi Pearce - Isabella Brown *Ollie Carter - Harry Farr (Uncredited) *Peggy Taylor - Unknown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sam - Jon Tsouras *PC Stevens - Leo Ihenacho Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *18 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *25 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *43 Albert Square - Hallway *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *E20 - Club *Fox & Hair *George Street *55 Victoria Road - Downstairs rooms *Gray's office Notes *Due to no episode being aired on the Monday because of live coverage of the 2019-20 FA Cup, this episode was broadcast at the later time of 9.00pm as part of a two-part special. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Phil realises Ben and Callum have broken up and Billy confronts Honey about his suspicions. Category:2020 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns